


Rose Ice Cream

by Wishopenastar (orphan_account)



Series: Daily Drabbles AFTG [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, Pink haired Neil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Wishopenastar
Summary: The origin tale of the year Exy Fans dyed their hair pink.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Daily Drabbles AFTG [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670065
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Rose Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eloquent_apollo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloquent_apollo/gifts).



> This is for @eloquent-apollo. Because they welcome everyone on the server.

Sometimes Andrew Minyard-Josten felt as if his husband was a twelve year old's sense of humor packed into a fourty year old body. It was especially annoying when all of his chocolate icecream was replaced with _nutritional home made rose icecream._

Like the Bard of the House of the Shaking Spear said he should fight fire with fire, which was why Neil Minyard-Josten was now sporting spectaculary pink hair, of the kind that looked like the color of rose ice cream.

Andrew snickered at Neil's expression of dismay.

'Drew, did you do this?' 

'Nope. It must have been King or Sir, devious little blighters.'

'Sure. Blame it on my cats.'

'Neil—so many years spent so close to me haven't taught you not to mess with my ice cream.'

'But I don't mind you messing up my hair, so this prank was ineffective. I'll just ask Renee how to take care of this.'

And that was how the infamous year of pink haired Exy fans started with a pink ice cream.


End file.
